Best Party Ever
by Jojofanity
Summary: The best party ever. A Bleach RPer fanfiction and IchiRuki! IchigoxRukia and LilixSpidey LEMON


"Oh come on Lili, it'll be fun," I pleaded, "You're always saying how you never get a chance to meet anyone and I can guarantee you that the place will be loaded with a lot of guys!!!" Lili looked doubtfully at her roommate and replied, "I don't know, Sono has some pretty weird friends, do you really think we should?" "Of course we should, silly," I replied excitedly, "and what you consider weird, I consider "different"!!!" "Well," Lili replied, "if you really think so…………." "Good, it's settled then," I said happily, "we're gonna go!!!

"Wow, look at all of the cars," Brenda said enthusiastically, "Sono must have invited half of Chicago!!!" "And all of them strange," Lili interjected. "Oh pooh on you," I said only half kiddingly, "for once just try to go with the flow and have a good time!!!" From the size of the crowd and the loud music coming from inside, it was pretty obvious that no one was minding the front door, so with out further delay I turned the handle and in we went!!! In less than five seconds Lili offered, "Holy shit, will ya just look at this, it's a zoo!" "Yeah," I shot back quickly, "it's great isn't it!?!" "I guess that depends on your definition of great," Lili replied." "Okay loser," I answered over my shoulder, "I'm gonna have a good time, I'll see ya later," and with those words I disappeared into the crowd leaving Lili all alone! As she scanned the room seeing if she recognized anyone, she was taken by surprise when a deep masculine voice coming from behind her offered, "It's pretty tight in here isn't it!?!" She turned around not really expecting much, when low and behold she was staring into the deepest blue eyes she had ever seen!!! He extended his hand and said smoothly, "My name is Spidey, and you're……….." "Uh, Lili," she replied, still a little taken aback at his stunningly incredibly good looks! "Would you care for a drink?" he asked while nodding towards the bar. "Sure, that would be nice," she replied, "I'll have white wine!" Seconds later he returned with there drinks, and as if he knew exactly what was on her mind, he led her by the arm to an adjoining room that was much less busy, and a lot quieter.

They found a couple of chairs at the far end of the room and sat down to enjoy their drinks. "I'm an RPer of Soifon," he offered, "I'm from the Bleach RPG Forum and get into here about twice a month!!!" She took a long sip of wine and replied, "I didn't really want to come tonight, but now I'm glad that I did!" He looked her in the eye as he took a drink of his Scotch and water, and just as casually as can be, he let his hand rest on her knee! How much does a hand weigh, certainly not more than a pound, but the mere presence of Spidey's hand on her knee had a dramatic effect on her! Normally she would have been immune to such an overt pass, but this time it was different and she knew it! Her heart raced just a little bit faster and incredibly her pussy was dampening at his mere touch! She was reacting like a school girl, but under the his insistent gaze and the pressure of his hand, she felt herself becoming extremely aroused! With a trace of red rising in her cheeks, she barely heard him when he asked, "And what business are you in, Lili?" "Uh, I'm an RPer of Mayuri," she stumbled. "That sounds interesting," he commented smoothly as he let his hand wander a little higher up the inside of her thigh, "Part-time or full-time?" "F-full," she stammered, stunned at his boldness! He looked into eyes again, searching for a sign as he asked softly, "Does this bother you, Lili?" His hand was now actually up under her skirt and was making steady progress northward, but she managed to mumble, "I-I'm not used to having a man put his hand up my dress in public!" "Mmmmm," he hummed, "does that mean that you are used to it in private?" "Uh, no," she stammered on, "that's not what I mean at all, I just meant that there are a lot of people around and it's a little embarrassing, that's all!!" "Oh, I see," he replied smoothly, "you want me to remove my hand, is that it!?!" "I-I didn't say that," she said softly, "it's just that I uh, don't know quite what to do…………………." Now moving his hand dangerously close to her vagina he whispered, "Lili, are you getting wet, I could swear that I can smell your arousal!" This couldn't be happening to her, a smart mature girl just sitting there and letting a total stranger feel her up and to top that off ask her the most intimate of questions, but for some reason she couldn't resist him, and in a small voice she offered, "Y-yes, I'm very wet, I can't seem to help it!"

With only inches to go, and sweat breaking out on her face, she took a last drink of wine and moaned out loud as his fingers found their way inside of her panties! "Oh my," he commented softly, "you were right, you are extremely wet, if I do this," as he flicked her clitoris, "do you think you can cum!?!" "O-oh," she gasped softly while trying not to draw attention to herself, "y-you're crazy!!!" He flicked harder over her now fully erect little organ and repeated, "Answer me, Lili, when I do this do you think you can cum?" Again she didn't answer his question, but this time it was because her whole body was shaking as an incredibly hard orgasm absolutely wracked her trembling body! "Well," he said softly, "I guess that answers that one, right?" It was all that she could do to nod in the affirmative, as his finger had left her pulsating little clit, and had taken up residence in side of her cunt!

She was losing control of herself, but incredibly she didn't seem to care! She gazed into the ice blue eyes of her new found friend and knew that she would do any and every thing he asked of her! A small cadre of onlookers had taken their places by forming a small ring around them, but Lili had lost her ability to protest let alone stop Spidey from using her body for his personal enjoyment! "It was that damned finger," she thought to herself, "it's almost like a drug that I cannot resist!" With his finger resting comfortably in her pussy, he leaned over and gave her a full kiss on the mouth and then whispered into her ear, "Look at my cock, Lili, it needs some attention don't you think?" After focusing her eyes on his lap, she was stunned to see that he had unloosened his trousers and had pulled out is now very erect penis for everyone to see!!! "Lili," he whispered again, "stand up and take off your panties, you are about to get fucked!!!" She struggled to her feet with his finger still inside of her, and glancing around the room she could see that every eye in the room was staring at her, but as if on automatic pilot, she reached under her skirt and slid her tiny pair of black panties down to her ankles where upon she stepped out of them, leaving her pussy bare to evening air!

"Sit on it," he said softly, and that is exactly what she did. in front of at least twenty or thirty strangers, Lili was grinding her pussy down hard on Spidey's super hard erection!!! "How does it feel," he whispered in her ear, "I'm erect just for you!!" "Oh, god," she moaned, "it feels wonderful, like no other cock I've ever felt in my life!!!" "Do you care that everyone is watching you?" he pressed on. "N-no," she gasped as another orgasm began to overtake her, "I don't care who sees us, all I want to do is cum over and over again!!!" And she did, too, as climax after climax rocketed through her over heated crotch, leaving her almost unable to sit up as all of her strength was completely sapped from her satiated form!!!

She slumped against him while waiting for her heart to stop pounding, and as she began to regain her senses he said softly, "Now, it's your turn to satisfy me!" Even in her state of heavy exhaustion, she knew instinctively that when a man wants you to satisfy him, he means with your mouth, so after easing off his still stiff member, she slid slowly to the floor and in took him gently into her mouth! She could still taste her sex on his shaft, but it didn't matter, as the intoxicating feeling of having a man in her mouth was all she could think about!! Her pussy was still gaping from the huge void left by the hard penis that was now in her mouth, and with her free hand, she casually dropped it to her crotch and began slowly massaging her still erect clit! Some in the crowd began to cheer as she worked her mouth up and down the big shaft while furiously fingering her well used pussy! Slutty, that was the word for it, and that described her to a tee, as she put a on a show that no one who saw it would soon forget! The men, because they wished that she was doing them, and the women because they were jealous of her skill at satisfying a man. A woman can always tell when it's time, and Lili was no exception as she could sense the approaching eruption when she felt his nut sack tighten and his pecker stiffen, if even only perceptibly! The last precursor was, of course, his moan, which just barely preceded her mouth being deluged in a spray of white hot cum and which accompanied her own orgasm as she frigged her clit to another very satisfying cum.

As they rode home from the party I said, "Lili, you're such a stick in the mud, I didn't see you all night, where were you, curled up in the corner with a book or something!?!" A slight smile spread over her face and she replied softly, "Yeah, that's right, or something!!"

_Ichigo and Rukia finished the video. Ichigo stood, gaping at this video. "Rukia, WTF!?" he demanded. When she didn't answer, he looked down and saw her laying on the carpet and moaning, fingering herself. "Well," Ichigo thought, "might as well..."_


End file.
